


Third Saturday of the Month, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I think you're missing the point.  I may have forgotten the point."





	Third Saturday of the Month, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Drugs are used in this story.  


* * *

“Sometimes I feel kinda bad about this.”

“What?”

“This.” Nora ran her hands around the room in a sweeping circular motion.

“The bedroom? Redecorate if you want; crème and a shade of blue might be nice.”

“I hate you.” She muttered, taking the tiny pipe from him and puffing. “You know what I mean.”

“You mean you feel bad that twelve times a year we blow off some steam with our trusty pipe.”

“Aren't we supposed to set an example?”

She took another puff, leaning to pass it to her husband and taking her can of Mountain Dew from the nightstand. It was midnight on a Saturday night. The night was cold and drizzly but a bedroom window was open to carry out the smell. She sat Indian style on the bed while Toby relaxed on the pillows. Billy Squier played on the stereo and they were getting high.

“Nora, we work hard everyday and raise two kids. I find nothing wrong with what we’re doing.”

“What if you caught Nicky doing ‘nothing wrong’?”

“That’s a little hard since he’s three.” He took a deep inhale.

“Toby...”

“He is three, right?”

“See, this shit kills your brain cells. Yes Tobias, you first born child is three years old.”

“Exactly.”

“What? I think you're missing the point.” She took the pipe back. “I may have forgotten the point.”

‘The point is this sugar pie, if I caught Nicky smoking a joint at a reasonable age I would not have a cow.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Seriously. As long as that is all he is doing. Studies show that 72% of teens experiment…we did. We turned out fine.”

“We lived in different times.”

“True. Hell, I don’t know. You are not going to make me feel guilty about my monthly medicine. I'm a grownup; end of story.”

“I'm just saying. You want to know what's funny?”

“Hmm?” Toby grabbed the lighter from the nightstand and relit the pipe.

“I never think of these things until we’re doing it.”

“Doing it.” Toby repeated smirking and passing.

“You're so funny.”

“It’s out of sight, out of mind. How do you feel when we do our ritual?”

“So good.” She drew the word out and then laughed. “When I find myself all wound up I start marking off the days on my desk calendar with a red sharpie til the third Saturday of the month. People in the office must think that’s the only time we have sex.”

“Bite your tongue.” He passed the pipe. “It is one of the few nights that we don’t.”

“You are so impressed with yourself.”

“Weed makes me sleepy.”

She giggled when he called it weed. That was typically a young adult reference. Toby Ziegler was a 52 year old balding Jewish man who worked for the Vice-President of the United States…he should be calling it reefer. Pot maybe. But her husband was cooler than that.

“It makes me hungry. Then I'm at the gym extra the last week of every month.”

“You look excellent, I assure you.”

“And that tummy is still as sexy as ever.” She rubbed it like Buddha, loving the way her husband smiled.

Nora took another nice sized toke before passing it off, knowing it would be her last. As Toby got his fill, she climbed onto his lap, stroked his chest, and started to sing.

We like them boys up top from the BK  
Know how to flip that money three ways  
Always riding big on the freeway   
With that East Coast slang that us country girls we like  
Low cut Caesars with the deep waves  
So quick to snatch up your Beyonce  
Always comin' down poppin' our way…

Toby cut her off with a passionate kiss. He knew the routine…yes weed made his wife hungry. It also made her horny. Nora being amorous was not a problem for him, he actually quite enjoyed it, but he was always tired. Taking her Mountain Dew and draining half of it, Toby hoped for a little second wind…15 to 20 minutes would do.

“New rule.” He declared.

“What's that?”

“We have to have sex before we do anything else on third Saturday nights.”

“You tired speechwriter?” she asked.

“A little bit.”

Toby properly put out the small pipe, leaving it in the ashtray for the time being. Nora was already working her hand inside his boxer shorts. His erection came to life immediately, hampered by neither the marijuana nor the bourbon he drank earlier. She had known him for seven years and it had yet to let anything hinder it from what it wanted, not even Toby.

“OK sugar.” He rolled them over on the bed, pushing the boxers down his legs. “This is going to be crude, and it may be fast, but I'm confident we will both leave satisfied.”

“I'm confident in your confidence.”

She laughed as Toby released her from her panties. He didn’t bother with the Vassar volleyball tee shirt she wore…it definitely was not going to be that kind of evening. Inside her Toby thrust, moving his hand down to stroke her clit.

“Oh God Toby!”

“Not my best, but still damn good.” He said it through clenched teeth, almost out of breath.

“Mmm, very good.”

He moved Nora’s thighs further apart, thrusting deeper. She groaned, gripping his back as she climaxed with a rush. Toby came with her and for a moment he lay on top of her to catch his breath. Then he fell over onto the bed and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes light snoring filled the room. Nora stroked his baldhead…Toby moaned softly in his sleep. She got up from bed, turning off the music. Destiny’s Child was still in her head as she padded into the kitchen.

The munchies had taken over; horny than hungry was all part of her third Saturday ritual. She took a pint of golden vanilla ice cream from the freezer, Doritos from the pantry, and plopped on the couch. Nora found Libeled Lady on TCM and it kept her company while she ate. He hunger sated about 45 minutes later, Nora climbed into bed with Toby. He moved into her arms, still snoring, and cuddling close. As she fell asleep, the thought that only four weeks separated her and another third Saturday cleared her mind.

“Mmm, love you Nora.” she could hardly understand him, mumbling against her neck.

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
